The present invention relates to a device for detecting particles and to a mass spectrometer.
It is known to detect particles by means of spatially resolved detectors which comprise a number of contacted elements on which the particles directly strike and can be electrically detected. In this case the particles may either be charged particles which directly generate an electrical signal owing to their charge, or protons or other uncharged particles which bring about an electrical signal as a result of appropriate interaction with an existing element coating.
US 2004/0222374 A1 describes a spatially resolved detector in which a large number of strip-like, conductive elements is arranged side by side in one plane. The elements are separately contacted by an electronic read-out device. The surfaces of the elements are all located in one plane, wherein gaps of non-contacted material remain between the elements. Particles which strike these gaps cannot be detected as the gaps do not constitute an active detector surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,036 B1 describes a spatially resolved detector for charged particles which comprises a large number of Faraday cups arranged side by side. The cups each have an electrical contact via which they can be selectably connected by way of a multiplexer circuit to an operational amplifier. During a measuring process impacting charged particles, for example from a mass spectrometer, are collected (integrated) in the Faraday cups until the respective cup is connected via the multiplexer circuit and read out.
The object of the invention is to provide a device for detecting particles which has high detection efficiency and can be easily produced. A further object of the invention is to provide a mass spectrometer with an improved device for detecting particles.